Maul Junior
Naboo I am one of the Lead Roleplayers of the Exodus planet of Naboo, its incumbent moons, and solar system. I have been since at least roughly 2003 or 2004, when Exodus opened. And possibly/probably even on the old SWG boards. I share this distinction with others, but most notably Allyah--also known as PrincessTabetha/Blackhunt. I don't claim to be the most active Roleplayer, though I do try. Real Life does have a tendency to pull me away and keep me away. Tabby is easily the most active and consistently active of the real-life Naboo Roleplayers on Exodus, and deserves her place as Queen of Naboo. Complete Naboo Thread Listing from the Beginning Santhe/Seinar Fleet Technologies "A new hope and a New Link to Santhe/Seinar Fleet Technologies "A new hope and a New Ends up on Naboo, and is the earliest record I could find on the boards of Tab's RPing Naboo USA - Naboo: Negotiations Begin Link to USA - Naboo: Negotiations Begin June 8, 2003-August 22, 2003 I'll be honest, I didn't even know this existed until I started doing a search for this list Naboo: Jaded Flower of Peace Link to Naboo: Jaded Flower of Peace February 2, 2004-March 15, 2004 Naboo Soverign System of Naboo: Shadows of the past Katalanya's Curse Link to Katalanya's Curse March 15, 2004-April 13, 2004 Soverign System of Naboo Friends and War Link to Friends and War April 13, 2004-June 30, 2004 Soverging System of Naboo:....Evils Quest of Destruction Link to Quest of Destruction June 30, 2004-Jan 3, 2005 Seinar Fleet Systems: Victories and Sacrifices Link to Seinar Naboo story took a brief hop over to SFS. Sovereign System of Naboo: War's Cruel Wrath Feb 1, 2005 Link to Wrath Naboo Dawn of War Link to Dawn of War Naboo: War Makes Strange Friends Link to Strange Friends Naboo: WAr Makes Strange Friends II Link to Strange Friends II Naboo: Acession Link to Acession Naboo: Shadows Rising Link to Shadows Rising Naboo: Out of the Shadows Link to Out of the Shadows Current Thread Remembrance: Phantoms of the Past Link to Remembrance Current Thread--Primary Thread. There's currently a celebration going on of the 50th anniversary of the Trade Federation being thrown off Naboo. Red Falcons The Red Falcons were a paramilitary group that existed during the Galactic Civil War, operating in the area near Naboo, protecting Naboo and her interests in a completely unofficial capacity. They were led by Lukas Prito, and were briefly affiliated with the Defected Special Forces (DSF), before returning to their independent, privateer roots. Their forces consisted of a Correllian Gunship, a Corellian Corvette, and their mobile headquarters, a refitted Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught had most of its fighting capacity removed in order to provide refit and repair facilities, living quarters, supply storage, and command and control capabilities for the entire Red Falcon outfit. Notable Members: Lukas Prito--Founder Yachne Prito Syun Yung Teyr Schmitt Naboo Royal Security Forces (RSF) Lukas Prito--Director of Naboo Royal Intelligence Forces (RIF) Sache Cooper--Bodyguard to Princess Rachel Yachne Prito Naboo Royal Knights Main Characters RSF-affiliated Naboo-affiliated (Non-RSF) Fringe-affiliated Unaffiliated Main Roleplaying Locations Theed Royal Palace de Lova mansion Sel Jakka Tisa Icy, third moon of Naboo Ohma'dun Swampy, second moon of Naboo RSF-2 stupid things I have said/done: Everything ever. Also: Vox: I'm evil Maul_Junior: lol Maul_Junior: I know Maul_Junior: you ARE the red... Maul_Junior: er... Maul_Junior: red dude Anton de Lova picture Anton de Lova Because I need a place to link to them for now. Category:Members